creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
This is how it goes...
Ich gähnte, während aus den Lautsprechern meiner Musikanlage mein Lieblingslied meiner Lieblingsband dröhnte: Billy Talent mit This is how it goes. Es half mir, meine sowieso langsam abklingende Nervosität schneller zu bekämpfen. Durch den Sound, den meine Eltern gerne als Lärm bezeichneten, hörte ich, wie ebendiese sich verabschiedeten. Ließen mich einfach allein Zuhause, um essen zu gehen. Na, darf man ja am Hochzeitstag. Nur wenige Minuten später, den Song auf Dauerschleife gestellt, entfuhr mir ein weiteres Gähnen, und ich rieb mir die Augen. Hm? Irgendwas fühlte sich komisch an. Wie Tränen, nur... klebriger? Ich hob die Hände und starrte sie an. Erst nach einigen Sekunden nahm ich das Blut wirklich war, das daran klebte. Der Schrei blieb mir in der Kehle stecken, weniger aus Überraschung sondern vielmehr aus Verzweiflung, denn insgeheim wusste ich sofort, was los war. Schließlich hatte ich es erst eine Stunde zuvor heraufbeschworen. Ich war ins Badezimmer gegangen, das mit dem großen Spiegel an der Wand, mit der lachhaften Absicht, Bloody Mary zu spielen. Zu kindisch für ein Sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, denkt ihr? Tja, wir alle haben mal einen schwachen Moment. Jedenfalls hielt ich mich genau an die Regeln. Tür zu, Licht aus und dreimal „Bloody Mary“ rufen. Kaum dass es getan war, wurde mir etwas mulmig zumute, was der Grund dafür war, dass ich das Licht sofort wieder einschaltete und in den Spiegel sah, um mich zu vergewissern, ob „Sie“ mir nicht bereits die Augen auskratzte oder so was. Das war nicht der Fall. Aber im Gegenzug entdeckte ich hinter mir, nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt, ein Mädchen. Kaum zwölf Jahre alt und vollkommen verwahrlost, mit schwarzen, schmutzigen Haaren und einer grauen Haut, sowie einem vor Dreck starrenden Nachthemd. Was ich nicht erkennen konnte, waren ihre Augen. Ich stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und drehte mich herum, aber da war nichts. Kein böses Geistermädchen, das mich heimsuchen wollte, kein Dämon aus der Unterwelt, nicht mal eine dicke, fette Spinne. Allerdings erzählte ich genau davon, als mein Vater hereinkam und mich fragte, warum ich so geschrien hatte. Er sah sich eine Weile um, fand jedoch (natürlich) nichts und meinte scherzend, ich würde zu hysterisch reagieren. Danach hockte ich mich in mein Zimmer, las und drehte meinen Lieblingssong auf. Nun, das Blut an meinen Händen, beruhigte er mich überhaupt nicht mehr. Hatte ich schon fast geglaubt, mir das Mädchen nur eingebildet zu haben, dem Fluch entronnen zu sein, traf mich der Schock nun mit voller Wucht, als ich regelrecht fühlte, wie etwas heißes, nasses aus meinen Augen quoll und sah, wie rote Tropfen auf mein Bettlaken fielen. Ich hatte nicht mal die Idee, ins Badezimmer zu rennen, sondern griff hektisch nach meiner Handtasche, in der ich einen Handtellergroßen Spiegel aufbewahrte. Ohne zu zögern sah ich hinein... und erstarrte. Mein Augenlicht schwand bereits, aber ich konnte noch deutlich erkennen, dass es nicht ich war, die aus dem Spiegelglas zurückblickte: Es war dieses Mädchen, dieses verwahrloste, dreckige Dämonenmädchen. Und dieses Mal erkannte ich ihre Augen. Sie waren das letzte, was ich jemals erblicken sollte. Oh Gott... Diese AUGEN! Als ich zu Boden sank, blind und blutend, und das Bewusstsein verlor, lauschte ich plötzlich wieder dem Text: This is how it Goes... this is how it goes... this is... Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geister